Treasures of the Savage Frontier
Treasures of the Savage Frontier is a Dungeons and Dragons computer game set in the Forgotten Realms. It was developed by Stormfront Studios and published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. and WizardWorks for the Amiga and DOS. A sequel to Gateway to the Savage Frontier, it continues exploration of the Savage Frontier. Plot A few weeks after the events of Gateway to the Savage Frontier, Amelior Amanitas magically summons the Heroes of Ascore to eliminate the last remaining troops of the Zhentarim from the dwarven city of Llorkh. Afterwards, the party is given a seemingly simple mission—to protect ambassadors of the "Lords' Alliance", which holds together the different cities of the frontier. However, the ambassadors are kidnapped; the Zhentarim and its allies, the Kraken Society, and the Hosttower of the Arcane plot to break up the alliance in order to conquer the region; and the party is framed as traitors. Much of the game is devoted to having the players attempt to clear their names, usually done by completing a mission in each town of the Lords' Alliance, and alert the alliance's leaders of the plot. The final mission, which does not necessarily fit in the overall plotline, involves retrieving a treasure held by a dragon. To uncover the plot, the player has to collect two different sets of items: * Three different colors of crystals held by one of the three enemy groups, the Zhentarim, the Kraken Society and the Hosttower. This can only be done by, in melee battles, carefully selecting and attacking different enemies in the right order. * "Lucky papers" from each city in the game. Nominally good luck charms, when combined with the crystals, these papers spell out the entire enemy plot. Gameplay Treasures of the Savage Frontier allows characters up to level 12. Depending on the player character's actions, certain non-player characters can fall in love with them. The game allows the option to utilize allied forces, which increases the number of combatants. The game's principal technical enhancement to the aging Gold Box engine is the addition of weather to wilderness play. Combat encounters in the snow restrict character movement and add variety to the game. Index Characters :;Companions: Jagaerda • Ougo • Redleg • Siulajia :;Other: Amelior Amanitas • Cortarra • Dauravyn Redbeard • Elastul Raurym • Erek • Gauhok Steelfist • Ghogh • Freezefire • Froel • Geildarr Ithym • Haeromos Dothwintyl • Jarbarkas • Jasper • Malchor Harpell • Milzorr • Nasher Alagondar • Rabgar • Suljack • Tranjer Rolsk • Tulgar Wighttson • Wimeg ::Phintarn Redblade Creatures :aquatic elf • banshee • beholder • bulette • carrion crawler • cockatrice • cyclopskin • drider • dwarf • electric spider • efreeti • ettin • fire elemental • ghoul • giant (cloud, fire, hill) • giant rat • giant slug • giant spider • golem (iron, stone) • gorgimera • greenhag • griffon • harpy • hell hound • human • ice hound • kampfult • kraken • manticore • margoyle • mummy • neo-otyugh • orc • ogre • otyugh • purple worm • red dragon • remorhaz • rock reptile • skeleton • spectre • stone guardian • umber hulk • undead • vampire • vilstrak • white dragon • wight • wraith • yeti • zombie Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Host Tower of the Arcane • Lord Geildarr's Keep • Tower of Twilight :;Inns & Taverns: Rutting Duck • Way Inn • Captains' Court :;Roads: High Road • Long Road • Evermoor Way :;Settlements: Aurilssbarg • Bjorn Village • Daggerford • Farr Windward • Fireshear • Ice Wolf Village • Leilon • Llorkh • Longsaddle • Loudwater • Luskan • Mintarn • Mirabar • Neverwinter • Orlumbor • Port Llast • Ruathym • Secomber • Triboar • Waterdeep • Yartar :;Wilderness: Ice Peak • Hellgate Keep :;Regions: Frozenfar • High Forest • Savage Frontier • Sea of Swords • Sword Coast North • Trackless Sea Magic :;Magic items: belt of protection • Bloodaxe • boots of speed • bracers of armor class 2 • bracers of armor class 6 • cloak of protection • crown of Amanitas • Farrberjik boots • lucky paper • Northhelm • potion of extra healing • potion of giant strength • potion of speed • potion of spell enhancement • Redshield • Redflame • ring of cold resistance • ring of electrical immunity • ring of fire resistance • ring of invisibility • ring of vulnerability • rod of cold • rod of stone to flesh • rod of striking • Seahelm • Shearhammer • Squid Shield • staff of striking • Sword of Stalking • Tyrant's Trident • wand of fireballs • wand of ice storm • wand of lightning :;Spells: bestow curse • bless • blink • burning hands • cause blindness • cause critical wounds • cause disease • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • charm monster • charm person • cloudkill • cone of cold • confusion • cure blindness • cure critical wounds • cure disease • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • curse • dispel evil • detect invisibility • detect magic • dimension door • disintegrate • dispel magic • enlarge • entangle • faerie fire • fear • feeblemind • find traps • fireball • fire shield • fire touch • flame strike • friends • fumble • haste • hold monster • hold person • ice storm • invisibility • invisibility to animals • iron skin • knock • lightning bolt • magic missile • minor globe of invulnerability • mirror image • neutralize poison • poison • prayer • protection from evil • protection from good • protection from normal missiles • raise dead • ray of enfeeblement • read magic • remove curse • resist cold • resist fire • shield • shocking grasp • silence • slay living • sleep • slow • slow poison • snake charm • spiritual hammer • sticks to snakes • stinking cloud • strength Organizations :Lords' Alliance • Kraken Society • Zhentarim Religions :Bane • Corellon Larethian • Dumathoin Miscellaneous :;Weapons & Armor: arrow • awl pike • banded mail • bastard sword • battleaxe • broad sword • chainmail • composite long bow • composite short bow • club • dagger • dart • elven chainmail • flail • halberd • hammer • handaxe • javelin • leather armor • light crossbow • longbow • longsword • mace • military pick • plate mail • quarterstaff • ring armor • scale armor • scimitar • shield • shortbow • short sword • sling • spear • staff sling • studded leather armor • trident Gallery Treasures-of-the-savage-frontier-dos-back-cover.jpg|Back cover of DOS edition Treasures of the Savage Frontier title screenshot.png|Title Screen Treasures of the Savage Frontier screenshot 1.png|Screenshot of the story, with the default PC names Treasures of the Savage Frontier screenshot 2.png|In-game action screenshot Treasures of the Savage Frontier screenshot 4.png|In-game action screenshot Appendix Notes Game Credits ;Amiga: Beyond Software, Inc. * Scenario Design: Mark Buchignani, Don L. Daglow * Programming: Cathryn Mataga, Linwood Taylor, Mark Buchignani * Technical Design: Cathryn Mataga, Linwood Taylor, Mark Buchignani * Music: Linwood Taylor * Illustration: Sergio Lobato, David Bunnett * Encounter Authors: Mark Buchignani, Don L. Daglow, Mark Manyen, Linwood Taylor Strategic Simulations, Inc. * Producer: George MacDonald * Associate Producer: Rick E. White, Jeffrey Shotwell * Original Programming: SSI Special Projects Team * Original Art: SSI Special Projects Team * Testers: Chris Warshauer, Forrest Elam, Thomas MacDevitt ;DOS: * Programming: Mark Buchignani, Cathryn Mataga * Level / Scenario Design: Mark Buchignani, Don L. Daglow * Graphics / Artwork: David Bunnett, Sergio Lobato * Art Director: David Bunnett * Producer: George MacDonald * Associate Producer: Rick E. White * Original System Design and Additional Art: SSI Special Projects Group * Writing / Dialogue / Story: Mark Buchignani, Don L. Daglow, Mark Manyen, Linwood Taylor * Playtesting: Robert Lupo, Jeffrey Shotwell, Chris Warshauer Further Reading * * External Links * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 1992